Because He's Hikaru
by For My Personal Pleasure
Summary: He doesn't know what to think anymore. The only thing he can think of are all these questions that makes him doubt just about everything. The questions won't leave - they never will - until he has his brother back for sure.


**Hi, guys! This is just a one-shot I thought of out of the blue. I was going to go along with another one-shot (which is how I came up with the picture that I made), but I was slapped with this one instead:)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Ouran Host Club! If I did, Haruhi wouldn't exist. :}**

* * *

_**Kaoru**_

Why?

Why was he doing this?

Why was he constantly leaving him?

Why was he always with her, and not him?

Why was he never around anymore?

Why was it that whenever the happy new couple argued, that he had to be there to comfort his older brother?

Why couldn't he be the one to comforted, instead of the other way around?

Why wasn't he good enough anymore?

Why wasn't he good enough for his brother to be around?

Why was he so different from his twin?

Why was his twin so - so _perfect_, whereas he wasn't?

Why was he always left to be alone in the shadows of their once shared room?

Why did everything look so lonely and _dark_ all of a sudden?

Why did dark thoughts plague his mind?

Why did the razor in their once joined bathroom look so tempting?

Why was he thinking such dark things?

Why did he revel in the old and distant memories of just the two of them?

Why was his twin talking to him now?

Why was he getting teased by his brother, like old times?

Why was he suddenly getting this new spark of attention?

Why was he now receiving those warm hugs and genuine smiles all of a sudden?

Why did there have to be a reason for him?

Why couldn't he just except it?

Why did he have to question every-

Why was he doing this?

Why was his older copy touching him like this?

Why did he feel so warm and fuzzy and _good_ inside?

Why was his brother holding him so close, so protectively?

Why did it feel as though his twin was trying to keep something from him?

Why did he even ask?

Why did he feel the need to butt into his life?

Why didn't he just let go?

Why did he have to cling to him, to only push him away in the opposite direction?

Why wasn't his brother answering him?

Why was he staring so intensely - so _longingly_ - into eyes so identical to his own?

Why was he suddenly doing all of these things?

Why was he suddenly so focused on him now?

Why was he now studying everything he was doing?

Why was he now the center of his brother's attention?

Why was he overjoyed with this sudden shift in attitude?

Why was he now wearing a smug and triumphant smile wherever he went with his twin by his side?

Why did he feel like he won something very invaluable?

Why was he asking himself these questions?

Why was his older brother close to him?

Why was he so _close_ to him?

Why didn't he mind?

Why did his heart race at being near his identical self?

Why did he find himself looking forward to their Brotherly Love act in the Host club?

Why was he yearning for the deep embrace at night under the covers of their bed before drifting off to a peaceful night's worth of sleep?

Why was he feeling like this?

Why was he feeling like this - so full, so safe, so _loved_ - when near his copy image?

Why was his brother now holding his hand so tightly, yet so tenderly whenever he had the chance?

Why was he so excited and enthusiastic around him?

Why was it now that his brother didn't even spare her a glance?

Why couldn't he keep his eyes off of him?

Why did he always have to be touching him?

Why did he always have to hold his hand, or play with his hair, or just bluntly hug him?

Why didn't he mind?

Why did he embrace him and long for even more touches?

Why was his twin gazing into his eyes when they were suppose to be going to sleep?

Why was it that it looked as though he wanted to say something, something that he's been hiding for some time now?

Why was he closing the small gap between them?

Why was his lips so warm and inviting against his own?

Why was he kissing his brother back?

Why were his fingers eagerly twirling in his hair as if this is what he's been waiting for?

Why did he feel like he could fly up and touch the stars?

Why did this feel so _right_, but so wrong?

Why was Hikaru doing all of these things?

Why was Hikaru making him feel all of these things?

Why did Hikaru now want him instead of Haruhi?

Why-

"I love you, Kaoru."

Because he's Hikaru.

* * *

**So what do you think? I know it's just a one-shot and all, but I still like reviews:) I would appreciate some please:) Thanks for reading! Hoped you enjoyed!**

**-RSR**


End file.
